Bar Elate 2: Victoria's Revenge
by katyedavis
Summary: Victoria is back and is out to get Hermione. There are new people, new surprises, and a love that could get torn apart by a force bigger than anyone imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the beginning of part two within the Bar Elate series. I made an announcement in the first Bar Elate that I had started this back up even though I am two days late from my original due date. Since school has started back up I have a little more time, which sounds a little backwards. If you have not started reading Her Dark Enchantment then don't fret but you should probably start reading that.**

 **It explains the story of Charlotte and Holly Lightheart, how Victoria Riddle came to be, and other things that may not have been clear from the first Bar Elate. I will be alternating posts from each of those stories for a little bit until Her Dark Enchantment is finished.**

 **Okay, so that was note and now I will introduce Bar Elate 2: The Revenge of Victoria**

 **-XOX-**

Chapter 1: No Good News

Hermione sat in an armchair holding the new bundle of joy that Ginny Potter brought into this world. Hermione had always admired newborns. They know nothing of the world around them and lived in complete and blissful ignorance. They knew nothing of evil, nothing of hate, nothing of sadness, and nothing of anger. They only knew that they were loved and that was enough for them.

"He is beautiful, Gin," Hermione whispered, smiling at the sleeping baby in her arms.

Ginny smiled tiredly at her friend. She was exhausted but she couldn't manage to fall asleep at any point in time. She was too busy trying to keep an eye on her newborn. It wasn't that she didn't trust Hermione, in fact she trusted her more than anyone, but it was just that he was a newborn. Her first newborn, to be exact.

"He really is, isn't he?" Ginny asked, already aware of the answer that Hermione would give.

The baby just cooed in Hermione's arms as she played with his hand. He would grab on for a short amount of time and then just let go.

"Has Harry heard anything?" Hermione questioned, looking up at Ginny with hopeful eyes.

"Of Victoria's escape?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered, watching the baby's eyes close gingerly.

"Not recently. Although, he's at the office now…hopefully he'll get some news soon. I'm shocked that she escaped but I also didn't think it impossible," Ginny said, sitting up to take the baby from Hermione.

"I'm surprised she's kept herself hidden for as long as she has," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Well, she's done it before. All we know is that she's not in the same castle she once was. That entire castle has been destroyed," Ginny answered, smiling as she held James in her arms.

"This suits you," Hermione smiled at the scene.

"Being a mother?"

"Yes, being a mother,"

Ginny just smiled and gave her baby a kiss on the forehead. Gentle enough not to wake him but tense enough to let him know that his mother loved him.

"Well, I have to hurry and get back to work," Hermione said, grabbing her purse from the chair she had been sitting in and bent down to give Hermione a small hug.

"Just be careful out there, Hermione. You never know when she'll just pop up," Ginny warned, making sure to keep her voice down.

Hermione nodded and apparated to Bar Elate where her shift was due to begin.

-XOX-

Harry sighed in frustration and face planted into the pile of papers that he had laid out all over his desk. He had tried to find everything he could on Victoria Riddle, right down to the escape paperwork that the guards had to fill out. He wasn't surprised that they had filled out the paperwork completely wrong but he was surprised that it wasn't checked over by one of the higher ups.

He had drained at least fifteen cups of coffee and he was still getting nowhere. She was completely MIA and he didn't know what else to do.

"Still no luck?" Ron questioned, setting another cup of coffee on his desk.

Harry didn't even lift his head up to look at his best friend, he just groaned in response.

"There is nothing! I've looked through all these pictures, all this messed up paperwork, and all of the newspaper articles I can find from the Daily Prophet in the past few months to try and get a hint of where she might be…nothing!" Harry lifted his head and threw some papers up in the air.

"Did any Aurors go through the guards memories of the situation?" Ron questioned.

"Yes and they all have no recollection of Victoria even being there. This tells me that she either conveniently erased their memories with Obliviate or she rewrote them. I tried to get more information of Enchantresses but I can't find much on them," Harry sighed heavily.

"Did you ask Charlotte?" Ron questioned.

"I don't want her involved. I don't want Victoria to know that Charlotte lived after that night. Charlotte hasn't fully regained her strength as an Enchantress either," Harry answered.

Ron just slumped in his seat. He had been trying to help Harry find Victoria since she busted out of Azkaban without a scratch. It was also keeping his mind off the fact that Hermione and Draco were still an item. It even seemed that they were getting along more than usual…which he absolutely hated.

Harry looked down at the picture that had been covered by all of the papers that were currently scattered all over the office. It was a picture of the room from the cameras that had been strategically placed around the room when the prisoners get visitors. This one had been taken when Victoria had practically destroyed everything in the room. Except, there was one thing that didn't get destroyed.

"Hey, what does this look like to you?" Harry questioned, holding up the photo for Ron to see.

Ron studied the photo and just shook his head.

"It looks like a vile for something," Ron responded, handing the photo back to Harry.

"I need to get my hands on that vile," Harry said quickly before bolting up from his seat and storming out of his office.

-XOX-

It was getting late but considering the hours for a bar, the night was just beginning. Now that Hermione had come back to work at Bar Elate, the bar has been hopping for the past six months. New drinks, new staff, and new regulars are making appearances around the bar. Hermione was running herself ragged trying to keep up with everything.

Right around midnight the bar started to slow down and Hermione finally got to the point where she could breathe again.

"Miss, can I have your best drink?"

Hermione smirked when she looked up and saw the head of platinum blonde handsome man sitting at the end of the bar. His smirk matched hers and he winked at her.

"I thought you would be by a little earlier?" Hermione asked, pouring him some fire whiskey that she hid under the bar just for him.

After all, it wasn't a common drink for muggles.

"I saw how busy it was earlier and decided to wait until it cleared out a little," Draco admitted.

"So, you were watching me?" Hermione questioned, narrowing her eyes in his direction.

"Yes,"

He sipped his drink slowly.

"That's a little creepy," Hermione smirked.

"I'd like to think so," He joked, giving her another wink.

Hermione didn't think she would enjoy this so much but it turned out that she was the happiest she had ever been in her life. Granted they had only been together for six months but it felt longer than that. It still amazed her how happy she was with the Draco Malfoy.

"I'll meet you outside after your shift," Draco said, polishing off his fire whiskey.

He headed for the door and Hermione tried her best to get every customer out the door as fast as she could.

-XOX-

Draco traced patterns that only the artist could see on Hermione's pale skin. It seemed to glow in the light of the moon but he absolutely loved the way she looked. He loved the way their skin felt on each other and just how warm she felt in his arms.

"Happy Anniversary, Hermione," Draco whispered to her sleeping form.

She shifted slightly and nuzzled her head that was full of unruly curls under his neck. She sighed heavily and smiled to herself.

"I thought you might forget," She whispered.

"I thought you were asleep," He answered.

"I guess we both still surprise each other," She laughed.

Draco smiled and pulled the sheet up to cover her forearms but not her shoulders. He loved how luminous they were in the moonlight seeping in through her curtains and how they would rise with each intake of breath.

"Hermione, I-" Draco started.

"I know," Hermione interrupted.

She kissed him gently and savored every movement between them. Every breath, every whimper, and every moan of ecstasy was remarkable. It was almost every night and they never thought any of this made sense. For now, it does and they loved it.

During their rambunctious love making, they never noticed that someone had left a letter wedged in between Hermione's window with a very familiar handwriting on it. In simple words, it read:

 _I'm back._

 **A/N: No, it's not much to start with but things are starting back up and it's going to get a lot more complicated. Stay tuned you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've switched over to writing this one for a while. I've been without internet so I've been having people post for me. Besides, I've had quite a few ideas for this one and I've decided that I don't need to finish Her Dark Enchantment first (but I will finish that story before this one). As always, let me know what you think** **J**

 **Bar Elate 2 .02**

The room was completely silent.

There was no movement beyond the casual sipping of tea and in about three minutes the teapot was going to whistle. Hermione had been drinking tea all morning while anxiously holding the slip of paper she found attached to her bedroom window. Draco had not woken up but his empty tea cup was sitting across from her.

"What are we going to do?" She asked no one in particular.

Of course she had heard that Victoria was back but she assumed that changing apartments would have been the answer. It must not have been the case. She didn't have to look behind her to know that Draco had just woken up. The quiet shuffling added character to the once silent room and it made Hermione feel as though she were safe no matter the situation.

The teapot whistled and Hermione rushed over to make some more tea for herself before pouring Draco a cup. A pair of arms snaked gingerly around her waist and a soft kiss was planted on the spot of her neck between her ear and shoulder. That gave her goosebumps every time.

"Morning," he whispered in her ear, increasing the goosebump count on her body.

"Good Morning," she said with a smile but that smile faltered.

Draco could tell something was wrong. He had heard that teapot go off three times and usually it doesn't go off more than once unless she's thinking deeply about something.

"Are you still thinking about Victoria?" Draco wondered, turning Hermione around after she poured the drink.

"It's kind of hard not to," she whispered, thinking about the slip of paper on her kitchen table.

"You know, it's a great possibility that she won't find you,"

"But it's a greater possibility that she already has," Hermione answered.

"What do you mean?" He quizzed.

Hermione walked over to the table and picked up the slip to give to Draco. She allowed Draco to adjust to the situation before sitting down in her spot. Her knees started to shake uncontrollably and twirled a piece of her curly mane. She was nervous. Anyone could see that.

Draco could definitely tell.

"Wow, she's quick…" he whispered, grabbing a seat across the table.

"And vengeful. Draco, we can't compete with this. She's dangerous, if not more so, than she was before and she had help getting out of Azkaban," Hermione informed.

Draco was at a loss. It was a miracle that they were able to beat her the last time and it would take twice as much this time. At least, that's what they assumed.

"This would be something to tell Potter," he informed, caressing her free hand on the table.

Something so simple as holding her hand used to calm her down instantly but it wasn't working. She was too on edge. Nothing good could come from this.

However, he was right. They had to tell Harry.

-XOX-

"Mr. Potter, you have a visitor," the intercom buzzed over Harry's head.

It was a normal day at the office and lately it had started with Harry being completely drowned in paperwork and files. Normally, his assistant would do this for him but she was on vacation for two weeks. Of course, that was two weeks ago.

"Send them in," his tired voice echoed through the mountains of parchment.

Ever since Victoria Riddle had broken out of Azkaban, his life had been crowded. He had rarely any time for his newborn son and his lovely wife. He had been on the hunt for days.

"You look like you could use a good cup of tea," Ron bellowed from the doorway.

"Ron, your office is down the hall! You don't have to have the secretary buzz you!" Harry shouted, accidentally throwing his quill out of his hand.

"I know but it's more fun this way," Ron replied with a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed a new quill rather than fetching the old one.

"What do you need, Ron?" Harry questioned.

"We had a new case appear. Apparently, several witches have gone missing from their homes. We've had three cases reported in the last hour and who knows how many more when I go back to my office," Ron said, handing Harry the documents.

Harry scanned the documents quickly and mouthed the case files back to himself.

"Carnegie Moore, Bellevra Tower, and Penelope Thyme...I don't recognize any of these names," Harry said, looking up at Ron.

"Neither do I…however, according to Penny on the research squad, all of these family names can be traced back to enchantresses who attended the school Charlotte did," Ron answered.

"That's interesting…"

"You think?" Ron answered sarcastically.

Harry leaned back in his chair. He didn't like the looks of what was happening here. He prayed to Merlin that it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Mr. Potter, you have a couple of visitors here to see you,"

"Send them in,"

Usually he was overjoyed to see Hermione because she always had something insightful to tell him or bring him. However, the slip of paper in her hand and Draco Malfoy standing by her side sent chills down his spine as they entered the room. It was exactly what he was thinking and he sighed heavily.

 **"** **She's planning a war,"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bar Elate 2.03**

Ginny wasn't expecting all of the company that showed up at her house and it was obvious. There were baby spit up rags all over the furniture, empty bottles littered the ground, and she was holding a crying baby in her arms. She was bouncing him around and trying to get him to take a nap but for some reason, he didn't want to be separated.

"Oh Gin…" Hermione sympathized, looking from her tired friend's baggy eyes to the unclean surroundings.

"I was going to try and clean up with that spell you taught me but...as you can see, I needed two hands," she replied.

"I can take care of it," Hermione said, pushing past Harry and pulling out her wand to do a couple of spells.

"Malfoy," Ginny greeted tiredly.

"Ginger," he half joked.

He hadn't wanted to call her Weasley because that's not what she was anymore and he didn't want to call her Potter since that was reserved for her husband. What better to joke about than her hair color?

Ginny was too tired to even respond with a look so she just let it slide. Harry gave her kiss and offered to take him out of Ginny's hands but Ginny refused to oblige.

"He's almost tired. Just give him a couple of minutes," Ginny told him as she tried to find his pacifier, "so, I take it that this isn't a friendly visit or the twit wouldn't be here."

"Wow, you really must be tired to not be able to come up with a greater insult," Draco joked.

"Maybe I'll let Hermione babysit so I can come up with a better one,"

"Alright, shove it you two. We have bigger fish to fry here," Ron said, motioning for everyone to sit around the table.

"What's going on then?" Ginny questioned.

"Victoria has found where Hermione lives and now she's trying to create an army in order to take down ours," Harry informed.

"We don't have an army," She responded.

"We know that," Harry sighed.

"Well, daughter like father. Let's hope she's more creative and comes up with a better name for her followers than Deatheaters," Ginny said, staring at Hermione for managing to take the baby and have it quiet in five seconds.

"Oy!" Ginny shouted.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"I've been trying all day to get that booger to sleep and you're here for five seconds-"

"FOCUS!" Ron shouted.

"Why can't we do what we did last time? We can just invade her headquarters and take her down," Ginny offered.

"It won't be that simple, Gin," Harry whispered.

"Explain."

"She's making an army of halflings like her. They will be of witch and enchantress blood," Hermione explained.

"Okay, well, how is she managing to do that?" Ginny wondered.

"We aren't sure...yet," Draco answered.

"The only person that knows is Charlotte but Harry thinks it's too dangerous to drag her back into something like this," Hermione informed.

Ginny looked over at Harry to try and figure out what he was thinking but it wasn't the first time she was disappointed. It was usually easy to figure out Harry but sometimes she just didn't know.

"I agree that it's dangerous...but she's the only full blooded enchantress we know. It's her daughter and it's a race of magic that we don't encounter very often, until recently, that is. It would be worth it to make another visit," Ginny tried to reason.

Harry breathed in deeply and sat up a little straighter.

"I know that she's the only blood related family you have left besides the new family you've made. However, she knows everything about it. Let's go…" Hermione tried to persuade him too.

Draco just sat there and waited for all of these persuasions but he turned his head when he heard something about blood relation.

"I'm sorry but...blood related family?" Draco quizzed.

"You didn't tell him?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Not yet…" Hermione answered sheepishly.

"Maybe it's better if she tells him later. Right now, we're waiting on a decision," Ginny just stared at Harry.

In fact, all of them just stared at Harry. Since he was the only one who knew where Charlotte could be found, they had no choice but to wait. If he said no then they would be back at square one.

"Fine," Harry said quietly.

"Good! Then I can-" Ginny started.

"Before you do anything or even start packing a bag, we need to do a little more research on the girls that are getting picked up by Victoria. Can we wait a couple days before phoning in?" Harry questioned, standing from his seat.

"It's a not a question as to whether we can wait, Potter. It's more of us wondering if Victoria can," Draco answered.

She was the kind that would strike at the most inopportune moment. She valued secrecy above all else and she seemed to be just like her father but worse, if that's possible. She didn't resemble Charlotte in any way besides being half an enchantress. That was dangerous enough.

-XOX-

Victoria had been waiting for Holly to come back with the second set of girls to join her table. She had assumed that the ministry had heard of her little plot and that's exactly what she wanted. Victoria wanted them all to be ready for her followers.

Right at that moment, Holly burst into the dining hall with fifteen other girls trailing her. She waved her hand up and they all sat down immediately. They were all under the imperius curse and had not been tainted by the poison to turn them into Halfsies. She glanced around and recognized them all but greeted them with a smile so evil that even under the curse they shook.

"This is not all of them, I presume?" Victoria questioned, turning to face the blonde that stood behind her while she gazed upon her army.

"Of course not, your grace. These are the ones that have graduated from the academy that your mother attended. I will be going back for the rest but not for another day or so. They've come to expect me and I can't give them what they want," Holly said slyly.

"She is not my mother. She was cast from the wizarding world by my father and she is a weakling! She knew nothing about being a dark enchantress," Victoria spat.

"You don't know as much as you think, your grace," Holly answered.

"Oh? Do tell me,"

"Not now but I will tell you that you were only but half enchantress and you still are. She was a full enchantress and not to be tampered with," Holly informed.

"Am I not my father's daughter?" Victoria asked, the anger growing deep in her stomach.

"You are that, my grace. However, you are also your mother's daughter and I can't help you if you don't see it. This is something she would have done when she was in power and sometimes her power was even greater than that of the Dark Lord. That's one of the reasons she was cast away. Although, he couldn't tell which was worse. He didn't know if the fact that she was stronger and untamable made her a threat or her adultery with that Potter,"

"That makes her even weaker in my book. She gave up everything to be a mother to him but she couldn't give up anything for me!" Victoria shouted, sending all the candles that were stationed on the table flying into the back wall.

She slammed her hands down and watched as every body in their chairs shook violently upon her wrathful glances. She had heard enough about her mother. She was getting side tracked from the real reason she had begun the army. She was going to bring Hermione down.

"Then why are you going after this Hermione if you're angry at your mother? Have you no clear path? I thought the plan was to take down your mother, not some random girl. This is not what your father would have wanted you to finish!" Holly shouted.

"If you don't mind, Aunt Holly, I would like for you to leave and get the other girls. We don't have time on our side and the way to take down my mother is to take down everything close to her first,"

"I don't see how this is the way to do it!" Holly shouted.

Victoria turned towards her, the scowl on her face prominent but it was replaced by something a little more calm. When Victoria was calm it was just as terrifying as her rage, if not more.

"What is your interest in helping me take down my mother? After all, she's your sister," Victoria answered.

"I have my reasons," Holly said quietly, avoiding Victoria's gaze, "I'm off. I'll be back."

Victoria smirked as she watched her leave from the dining hall. Of course she knew why Holly was against Charlotte but she couldn't have someone questioning her motives. Holly didn't understand why she wanted to take down Hermione but Victoria will never forget who took her powers from her once.

It wasn't going to happen again.


End file.
